AAAAAHHHHH!
by Munkman13
Summary: Pacifica admits her feelings to Dipper when they are older and he has just returned to Gravity Falls for summer vacation. Quick little one shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Hirsch owns this amazing television show. I own nothing not even this computer. I write this because I was inspired by some fan art that I saw. Please read and review. Sorry if it is a little short. By the way the characters are around mid teens now in this story and have been going to Gravity Falls over that period, just a head cannon, I can do that because the show is over.**

The shack was a little cleaner since she was a little girl, and Pacifica didn't have the financial superiority to avoid the place now. She hand't for a few years now. With her parents freaking out trying to regain lost finances and social class she had been given enough independence to leave and actually wander around without them either being nearby or somehow controlling her whereabouts.

When she had first learned she could leave the new apartment that they lived in, without her parents caring where she went she had felt...liberated...free. The feeling still lingered around the corners of her mind whenever she left, but it had significantly lowered in the past few years.

Just like her feelings of resentment and general disdain for the glorified shed in the middle of the woods dubbed by the owner "The Mystery Shack." The current owner a fat amiable man who ran the tourist trap with his wife of two years. But Pacifica wasn't there to see either Soos or Melody.

She was there to greet the original owners of the house. The Pines family, who still came to visit every summer. Mostly at Soos's begging. The former handyman couldn't imagine the hut without the Pines family in it, so he settled to hosting them every single summer, the cranky old men and their younger more energetic great niece and nephew.  
Every single summer the four would return to the sleepy hidden town of Gravity Falls Oregon. The great uncles traveling from oversees and far away places while the two younger twins would come back from where they were living in Piedmont California.  
And every single summer the population who were closest to the Pines family would come flocking from all around to meet back up with the group of world wary travelers. Including the former cashier of the Mystery Shack, Wendy Corduroy, Mabel's best friends Grenda and Candy, and the elderly old man that had moved into Pacifica's old house.

And ever since she heard that they would come back every summer Pacifica Northwest made certain that she was one of the few inhabitants who would greet the younger Pine's twins whenever they returned.

The friendship that had formed between Pacifica and the Pines Twins had been slow growing, it took months of sacrifice on her part, patience on their part, acceptance from Grenda and Candy to make certain she didn't backslide when Dipper and Mabel were not around, and of course her willingness to learn to be humble.

But Pacifica, an only child, a _friendless_ only child, hadn't wanted to be alone after she saw something that had astounded her. People happy, people happy without things, or without disparaging others. People happy without making others feel miserable.

She wanted that, she wanted it so badly that she had lowered herself to the same level as peasants, conversed and hung out with, and dare she say it? Become friends with peasants.

And it had been worth it.

She had texted and called the Pine's Twins for years now, she had gone out with Candy and Grenda, she had friends in a way. Sure they all used to hate her, but they said it was water under the bridge.

She hoped it was water under the bridge especially with what she planned to divulge to Dipper.

Dipper Pines, an intellectual dweeb, all his life he had been sweaty, snarky, strange, insecure, and absolutely insufferable. And Pacifica had developed a crush on him back when she was fourteen. Or maybe when she was twelve. She didn't know, all she could really say was that one year he had left as a string beaned, acne covered, uncomfortable little kids. And then slowly, she had noticed this during first hugs, movie nights, swimming trips and generally wandering around with him...

Dipper had changed, grown up. He was smart but then again he was always smart. He was stronger, but she had actually seen some of his athletic prowess when they first met as children, he was fast and had a wiry strength. What got to her was that she had to work for his affection, she had to work hard to make him view her as something different, something better.

Her entire life people either feared her or fawned over her, a very select few hated her. But never to her face at least.

Then came the Pine twins. They were not cowed by her wealth, not stunned by her personality, they didn't like her. Mabel came around eventually. That felt good for the time, getting someone to like her. Then again she had people who adored her.  
It was Dipper that she had begun to focus on, Dipper who she needed to impress. While Mabel's affection was easily won, it was Dipper who she had to work hard for, who she had to prove herself to.

She had never really needed to do that to anyone before. And the look on his face once she had proven herself to him...that had been amazing.

Her affection for him had grown slowly but steadily. She had not noticed it at first, a friendly hug had lingered a little too long, a smile hid a blush, a kind word spoken out of the blue. And then one day she found herself ordering a body pillow online and commissioning an artist to photoshop Dipper's body onto it.

It was then she figured out she might have a little bit of a problem.

But she was not going to let it control her. She was Pacifica Elise Northwest for crying out loud! She would do the best thing she could think of.

She would confront the stupid cute nerd and see where they landed. If nothing came out of it than that would give her a bit of closure, if something did...well...that would be even better.

* * *

They were all already there once she had arrived.  
Wendy, Soos, Melody, Grenda and Candy waiting outside of the Mystery Shack and greeting the Stan twins, Mabel, Waddles and of course Dipper. Pacifica tried not to check him out and instead focused on how tall he stood now, how he could actually carry his and his sister's heavy duffel bags around without panting, and how he seemed at ease with exchanging hats with the college aged Wendy.

Pacifica slowly approached, always cautious. Even among people that she considered friends. Her best and only friends, she still tried to keep a distance.

Mabel had hurled herself into everyone and hugged them each hard enough to crack their backs. She was talking a mile a minute as her pet pig began to chase it's tail in a circle.

Dipper was the first to see her and raised his hand in greeting, his personal blue cap with a tree on it back on his head.  
"Pacifica! Hey!" She wandered over and returned his smile.  
"Good to see you again Pines."  
"Feelings mutual-"

"OH MY GOSH! PACIFICA!" Mabel launched herself onto her friend and picked her up and spun her around. Pacifica screeched at the sudden contact before Mabel plopped her back down on her feet.  
"It is great to see you! How've you been?! Candy and Grenda told me your family went to Vienna! That must of been amazing!"  
"Actually it was my parents who went, I stayed home to look after things...they seemed to have fun though, how are you guys though? Is everything-" Pacifica was cut off as Mabel grabbed as many hands as her two could hold and bodily yanked everyone into the Mystery Shack so that she could better explain her life of the past few months.

* * *

Mabel was still chatting excitedly with the great uncles, Soos and Melody in the living room, Wendy had volunteered to walk a yawning Candy back home, the Korean girl had begun to get up early and retire early due to her habit of following around Old Man McGucket to learn his unusual wisdom. (She had a love of the strange and wished to gain as much knowledge as she could, even from a deranged prospector.)

Pacifica was standing out on the porch of the shack and looking up at the sky, she had nowhere to go and nowhere to be, she was intending on staying as long as they would have her.

"Real nice night huh?" Dipper said as he slid up to her. Pacifica looked at him, cleared her throat and crossed her arms before replying.  
"Yeah it is pretty nice."  
"Piedmont has too much light pollution, I can never get a good enough view of the stars."  
"So you missed it here huh?"

"Oh a ton, I miss this place every single year." Pacifica took a deep breath, they were alone, it was the middle of the night and they were both by themselves. She promised herself it would be either tonight or never. She had better make it tonight.

"Dipper can I tell you something?" She said turning to him while squeezing her arms tighter together. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and she caught a waft of his scent. Not especially clean, he didn't always have access to a shower so he would bathe when he had the chance, but that included ponds and lakes.

"Sure what's up?"

"So uh...look don't judge me alright. But, jeez, I pretty much have a crush on you y'know. I think that I like you. A lot. I don't know why it just sort of happened." She paused blushing heavily, she suddenly realized why girls didn't do this often, or at least why she didn't. Her stomach was clenched into one enormous knot of tension.

Dipper looked at her in confusion. His eyes squinting, then widening and then blank. Before realization came crashing into him like a firetruck. He blushed as red as a beet.

"That can't be." He whispered. And then louder. "That can't be! I-I-I I think I feel the same way as you!" He was covering his face and pulling at his hair a little bit in tension and horror. Pacifica's face turned dark red and then she suddenly clicked to what he was saying. She had been so distracted with what she was saying she didn't think about how he would respond.

"WAIT! You like me too!" She poked him in the chest aggressively. Dipper looked down at her hand before he grabbed the finger and awkwardly pulled her hand into his. She suddenly realized what he was doing. Dipper in his ham-fisted way was trying to hold her hand. His hand was amazingly sweaty. It was a little like having her hand being held by a frog.

It was gross but...but she didn't want to pull it away. Dipper opened his mouth in a croak, then he began to scream and blush heavily. Pacifica looked like she had just vomited, her eyes wide and horrified. She also began to scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!"  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"

The two of them just stood there yelling at each other until finally Pacifica couldn't take it anymore. She started to laugh. She bent in half and rested her one free hand on her knees laughing steadily. This was ridiculous! She had just told Dipper Pines, Dipper 'Freaking!' Pines! That she had a crush on him. The monster hunter, explorer, intellectual was acting like she had stabbed him or something and all she could do when he said he felt the same way was scream and laugh like a harpy.

"Oh man we are so weird." Dipper said as he calmed down. Pacifica smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
"I think you mean we are so screwed if this is how we react."  
"In my defense I had just gotten comfortable with the thought of dying alone. And now...I just...and you're so pretty! And...AAAAHHHH!"

Pacifica laughed and slowly slid down to the splintered porch pulling him down with her.  
"So. Like, are you...y'know. Free tomorrow? We could get ice cream. My treat."

"Thanks I blew all my cash on a new pair of binoculars."  
"I'm gonna have to be the adult in this relationship aren't I?" Pacifica deadpanned and Dipper only grinned sheepishly in response.

* * *

Mabel was holding a pillow over her mouth as she aggressively screamed into it. She finally pulled it away and grabbed Soos by the arm shaking him as hard as a glowstick.  
"I have been waiting for this day since I was like seven!"  
"But dude, you only met them when you were like twelve."

"Details my dear Soos! Simple details!" Mabel said waving it off. "I need to revamp his entire wedding journal I planned out for him!" Mabel said her face getting the most terrifying and simultaneously happy expression on her face that Soos had ever seen.

 **So yeah might make something more might not. Please read and review, I own nothing not even this computer. I am a pretty big DipperXPacifica shipper and this is just one way I see them actually getting together.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls I own nothing, not even this computer. Please read and review, any future story ideas in this just send me a PM or leave it in the reviews. Anyway on to the story!**

Pacifica popped her lips as she held the jeans and the purple tshirt up to herself. She would look awesome in anything, but she wanted the outfit to be perfect! Mainly because it would be fun to tease Dipper about his complete and utter lack of fashion taste. He might not know what brands she wore but they could at least quarrel over clothes.

She would make fun of him for wearing stuff from a salvation army store and he would dissect how she had spent an hour and a half on her outfit. It was shameless the way that they flirted. Also to the outside eye it might seem like arguing but it really kept them on their toes.  
The two teenagers were "sort of kind of only slightly but totally dating."

It was still very informal, with their dates consisting of the two of them going to places together, he would drag her through the forest and she would hold his hand when they went out accessory shopping. They would sometimes get ice cream and had exchanged numbers so they could text at all hours of the day and night. Which they did.

Which was why tonight was important. They had decided to have an actual 'date' date. Dipper had promised her dinner, and she of course had no idea what to expect, it could mean anything with him. He had almost negative cash so they couldn't exactly go out to eat, then again he might bum some off of his relatives, or they might just go to some fast-food place. She definitely didn't want to overdress for the evening.

But she also didn't want to insult him or hurt his feelings by putting on something informal and end up going to one of the few fancy places in town. It wouldn't just be insulting to him but also extremely embarrassing to her.

Pacifica sighed before she picked up her phone and pulled up his number.

 _Hey, so where are we eating tonight? Or what are we eating?_

She sent it off and went back to her black cherry wood wardrobe and began to look at some of the cocktail dresses that she had collected through the years. She heard her phone start to thrum and quickly picked it up.

 **Why, nervous? Not that you need to be! Or that I am!**

Pacifica snorted, he was such a dork sometimes. Especially when it came to being smooth, she had actually caught him researching the best time to hug someone. Still it made her laugh, not in cruelness, she thought that it was actually insanely nice having a guy try hard to be nice and confident at the same time. Most boys she had dated had just been meatheads who would grab her at any given time. Dipper tried to give it a bit of class in his own twisted way.

 _I just want to know if the theme is formal, semiformal, black tie...you know what those mean right?_

 **Of course! I mean PFFFT!**

Pacifica giggled and smiled at him, he was probably yelling across the mystery shack for the definition.

 **I would say semiformal.**

 _What are we eating anyway?_

 **I suppose that you could say it's a soup-prise!**

Pacifica rolled her eyes and tried really hard not to groan.

 _What do you mean? A surprise?_

 **I guess you could suo-mmirize that.**

 _Is it soup? Are we really having soup for dinner?_

 **I soup-pose we could.**

 _You stop that_

 **Stoup what?**

 _Using soup puns! Those are like totally 1998 level maturity!_

 **No.**

 **Soup.**

Pacifica tried hard not to scream, or laugh, or growl. He could be absolutely infuriating when it came to stuff like this. Then again at least he was coming out of his shell compared to when they were little kids and he would never be able to crack a joke with anyone except his immediate family.

She rolled her shoulders before turning back to her wardrobe.

"Okay then, I guess we're having soup."

* * *

Mabel was laughing so hard that she was crying, she had snatched Dipper's phone and was scrolling through his conversation history. It was to say the least ridiculous. Dipper was sitting on the floor in the fetal position, his button down shirt untucked and his hair slicked backwards from him running his hands through it.

"Oh my God she must hate me."  
"Probably, I mean soup puns? So 2006."  
"Yes thank you Mabel." He moaned out with closed eyes. "What am I going to do, I still haven't showered, I need to set up outside and I have zero ideas what I am even supposed to cook!"

"Well seeing as you have mastered the art of toast I would say grilled cheese sandwiches aren't that big of a jump." Mabel joked sitting on the counter next to a large sauce pan with smoke spewing from it.  
"I tried, you're sitting next to them." Mabel whistled appreciatively, it took a large amount of skill to mess up grilled cheese sandwiches that badly.  
"Bro."  
"I am the worst boyfriend of all time."  
"Why because you failed at making a home cooked meal? That is sweeter than some of mine have done."  
"The point is that I failed! And she's going to be here in an hour! Why wouldn't you let me follow a recipe again?"

"Becauuuusssseeeeee bro-bro! If you follow a recipe it's the same as following a list! And I intend to break that out of you! Like breaking a horses spirit!" Dipper sat up and leaned his head against the cabinets. It was a problem that he should move out of, but it was just so difficult! And he needed to satisfy the urge to cross things off! If not than he might as well just be a caveman!

"Whoa!" Melody said in surprise as she walked into the kitchen. "You two raised in a barn or something? We do have a couple of perfectly good chairs you know."  
"Yeah but I'm beginning to grind a groove of my butt into the counter and it's super comfy. He's just freaking out." Mabel explained to the woman who was standing in as an impromptu mom for them this summer. Melody smiled comfortingly and slid down to sit next to Dipper.  
"You okay?"  
"I have no idea what I'm supposed to make for Pacifica, she's gonna be here in an hour and a half and I still need to set up the picnic table and just...AUGH!" He began to pull at his hair in agitation. Melody began to tsk and grasped his hands.

"Okay first of all get up, second of all Mabel help him get ready, me and Abuelita have the food covered. I'll convince Soos to set up the table if you want." Dipper's eyes were sparkling with how she had quickly taken charge of the situation.  
"But...why?"  
"Because none of us want to see you crash and burn first off, and second off I want to try out those recipes that she's been teaching me. Now go get ready for your date lover boy." Melody said helping him to his feet. Mabel took Dipper's arm excitedly and pulled him through the shack to the upstairs. They passed Soos who was carrying a table cloth, a pair of candle sticks and some silverware. He smiled and gave Dipper a thumbs up, Dipper had to suppress the urge to puke in nervousness. He was way too grateful.

* * *

Pacifica knocked on the front door once, twice, and a third time. They really needed to install a doorbell. Also it was insane that there were almost like ten people living in the shack and they still couldn't hear her knock.

She had settled for a hot pink top with a purple jacket, her jeans were just tight enough to be cute but just loose enough to make her seem relaxed. She had a golden necklace on and just some lipstick, eyeshadow and blush on. Nothing as extreme as she was used to. She just hoped she wasn't overdressed, she really craved some eyeliner and debated going back home to redo it.

"Pacifica!" Mabel had come around the side and surprised her. Mabel was grinning widely and had on a bright orange sweater with a red heart right smack dab in the center. How she wasn't dead from the eighty degree weather Pacifica had no idea.  
"Come this way, it's in the back." Mabel grabbed Pacifica by the hand and yanked her after her.  
"HEY! Slow down!" Mabel paused and bowed like a servant would.  
"Of _course my majesty!"_

"You're mocking me aren't you?"  
"ALWAYS!" Mabel shouted playfully before starting up again. Mabel quickly got to the corner of the house and began to bounce from one foot to the other excitedly. Pacifica reached her and gasped at the sight.

The back of the shack had a string of lights along the side and connecting to nearby trees, they were a mishmash of Christmas lights, flashlights and any light that could be attached to the strings, the table had a blue and white checkered tablecloth with a couple of candles placed on it, of course they were yellow and did not match the overall decor at all. On top of the table were a couple of plates with bowls over them to keep the food warm. She noted that the silverware while old fashioned and mixed were all sparkling to a crazy degree, no smudges and she bet if she held one up she would see her own reflection in it. She wondered if he had done that for her, she felt flattered either way.

Dipper was smiling at her in a button down shirt and the cleanest pair of jeans he owned. He looked as if he had just swallowed a bug.

"H-ey!" He shouted voice cracking before clearing his throat and trying to sound older. "Hey."

"Hey." She said walking up and smirking, it might have been tacky but it was Dipper's idea of high class, not to mention it looked like he had actually put a lot of effort into it.  
"So how was the ride over here?"  
"Nice, it was nice. And here I thought that we were going to be eating out or something?" Dipper began twiddling his thumbs uncomfortably.

"We could if you want, I mean I have wouldn't mind. We have some pretty awesome food all set up here though-" Pacifica put a finger on his lips to quietly shush him.  
"I am happy to eat here Dipper, relax. I was just teasing." He smiled around her finger in relief.  
"Your finger tastes like nail polish."  
"Eat a ton of nail polish in your life?"  
"No I just matched it to the way that you constantly smell, was it a bathtub or pool of perfume that you jumped into?"  
"I smell a lot better than the car freshener you rubbed on yourself."  
"HEY! Winter Pines is a classic smell! Classic." The two laughed a little at their own banter before going to the picnic table, Dipper had covered the seats in a few blankets and cushions so that they wouldn't be as uncomfortable as they normally were. With a flourish he removed the top and exposed the dinner to her.

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. Mexican food, beans and rice with guacamole, salsa and a couple of wheat burritos, a green salad on the side.  
"Burritos? I thought we were having soup."  
"Too low class for you?" Dipper questioned. Pacifica shrugged in response.  
"Never had it before."  
"You're serious?"  
"Yep, never tasted anything that wasn't off of Europe."  
"What about Pitt soda?"  
"What about it?"  
"You seriously think that stuff is made in Europe."  
"Fine besides the soda I've only eaten German and French food, happy?"  
"Only when I'm around you." Dipper quickly shoveled a forkful of beans and rice and tried not to blush. Pacifica gagged a little mockingly.  
"You are so corny." She took a smaller taste of beans and rice and tucked her hair behind her ear. She blew on it a little and sniffed it before placing the food delicately into her mouth. She chewed and actually closed her eyes for a moment.

"Not bad." She said and tried some more. "It's actually really good. Where did you get it?"  
"What don't believe I cooked it myself?"  
"I would expect pigs to fly first."  
"Fine Melody and Abuelita made this stuff." Pacifica paused with a forkful of the salsa to her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Homemade? All of it?" Dipper shrugged.  
"I guess so." Pacifica had a new level of admiration for the inhabitants of the shack, she tasted the salsa and couldn't place it on any sort of store brand she had ever eaten. Even the lower class stuff that she had to try and get used to when her family went broke.

"This is delicious."  
"They'll appreciate that." Dipper looked to the kitchen window where Soos and Melody were standing, the two of them gave him a thumbs up before Melody discreetly closed the curtains to give the two some privacy.

* * *

Mabel had her head shoved into a pillow and was screaming at the top of her lungs for joy.

"Ah Dude? You okay?" Soos gently patted the girls shoulder, Mabel pulled her head from it still screaming.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Those two are adorable!"

Soos stepped back in surprise at her characteristic Mabel outburst. Only she would react to her brothers dating life like this.  
"Oh my gosh what am I gonna do with them!"  
"Probably nothing seeing as their lives don't rest in your hands." Melody said as she draped a blanket over Abuelita as she quietly snored on the chair. Out like a light at eight pm. Dipper and Pacifica were still chatting in the backyard.

 **Any suggestions for future chapters just give me a PM. Remember to read and review, might continue or might not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing not even this computer, any ideas for any one shots just put them in the comments of send me a PM. Please remember to read and review, now onto the next chapter.**

"COME ON! ONE MORE PUSH UP! YOU CAN DO IT!" Mabel shouted down at Dipper as he struggled to do his twelfth push up. It wouldn't be that hard if Mabel wasn't sitting on his back and screaming encouragement the entire time. Because while she didn't look it she was heavy!

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Dipper shouted as he did the push up before falling face first into the lawn. He lay on the ground just breathing heavily, Mabel crouched on his back the entire time waiting for him to move.

"Are you well?" Dipper could only respond by crying softly.  
"Why is this so hard?"  
"Because you stayed up super super late last night, don't eat enough vegetables and aren't a little kid anymore so you don't have boundless energy." Mabel responded before rolling off of the sweating Dipper. She looked up at the blue sky, a few clouds passing far off in the distance.  
"I think I'm going to throw up." Dipper whimpered before pushing his face even further into the dirt.  
"If you had taken my advice-"  
"Your advice is what got me into this in the first place! Why did you need to sit on my back?"  
"Why did you want to work out all of a sudden? I mean you're not that weak. You just looking to move out of a weight class or something?" Dipper looked over at her and shook his head.

"I just...remember when we all went down to the lake a few days back?" Mabel chewed at her lip for a moment.  
"Jeez! You need to think about it?"  
"It's been a busy summer! Don't judge me!"  
"Okay then I'll just tell you."

* * *

 **Flashback!**

* * *

The Stanmobile and Soos truck were both belching out blue smoke by the time they had reached the lake. Wendy ground the gears before finally putting it into park and jumped out.  
"Well that wasn't so bad." She said stretching and grabbing the cooler from the back. Dipper, Mabel, and the Stans exited with shaky legs. Dipper and Mabel still clinging to each other in abject terror. Stan and Ford weren't doing much better.  
"I think I just saw my entire life flash before my eyes!" Stan complained.  
"You know we should probably have that looked at, you complain about it almost every single time you're surprised." Ford said holding his brother up around the shoulders.  
"I'm old! What do you expect!"  
"Oh yeah haha. I wasn't that reckless!" Wendy blew off.  
"MABEL! You survived!" Candy shouted joyfully as she came running from the back of Soos's truck and hugging her friend happily.  
"We were taking bets about whether or not you would survive!" Grenda butted in picking her friend up in her large arms and holding them tightly.

"I know girls I was scared too."  
"Oh come on! I drove during the end of the world! My driving can't be worse than that!" Wendy pouted.  
"You did almost hit a woodpecker."  
"Twice."  
"Woodpeckers should know better." Wendy said before picking up some towels to carry to the water. "Now are we gonna play pick on the redhead all day or are we gonna relax by the water?"

"Yeah. Relaxation, that should lower my heart rate." Stan said slowly hobbling closer to the lake. The group quickly set up a spot on the beach to use for the day. A ring of coolers, towels and chairs were quickly set up, a few umbrellas placed up and sunblock applied.

The day had been planned when everyone was free to hang out. The plan was to just spend the entire day on the water and enjoy the lovely weather.

Dipper finished adjusting the umbrella just so, moving and dampening sand just enough so that it would stay flat and added a towel to the only beach chair that wasn't covered in rust. He wanted it to be perfect for when Pacifica showed up. She had a few things to do before hand but she had confirmed that she would be coming to the beach that day. He knew that she normally didn't go to the lake or the pool. It was too lowbrow for her, so he wanted it to be as comfortable as possible for the young rich girl.

Grenda plopped down on the sand next to where Dipper was sitting. He was alternating scanning the beach for his girlfriend while also looking to the water where Mabel, Candy and Soos were splashing around like a bunch of kids. Stan was asleep on the sand already, Ford and Wendy were next to each other reading, Wendy a magazine she had picked up from somewhere about movie monsters, Ford reading about the possibility of aliens building the pyramids. Melody was trying to keep a little bit of order among the masses.

"So hows it going with the coolest girl in town?" Grenda said gruffly.  
"Pretty good hows your boyfriend...Marius right?" Grendas eyes lit up in joy at his question. She cared for her Austrian boyfriend even if he seemed to get on her nerves with constant check ups.  
"He's amazing! A real sweetheart!" She seemed to think about something before turning to him. "He's real fancy lately though. Talking about balls and politics and that kind of stuff. I don't really know how to talk about stuff like that with him though."

Dipper nodded as if he understood. He did a little, sometimes Pacifica would start to discuss caviar or fancy nail polisher remover or what types of mahogany went well together. He would just get flustered and try to keep up.

"Are you ever...you know...worried?" Dipper asked, Grenda looked at him confused cocking her tree trunk of a head to one side.  
"About what?" Dipper nodded acting as if it were insignificant. Really why should she be worried, she was two hundred pounds of toned muscle. She should fear nothing.  
"Nothing, forget I asked."  
"Done."

Dipper stood up and looked around. He felt as if his entire brain was too hot all of a sudden. He pulled on the collar of his shirt, he wore a shirt even at the beach, on one hand to protect himself from the sun and the other half to hide his noodleish body.  
"I-I'm going to go for a walk." Dipper said making his way down the beach.

He walked for a little while, not very fast, the gravely sand was hurting his feet. He heard a familiar laugh, not as shorty as Mabel's, or grumpy as Stan's. It was made from being used little and being very cutting when it was used.

"Pacifica." Dipper whispered as he made his way towards it. It had come from a small group of guys. Mabel would have of course referred to them collectively as 'Chads' she had dated one back in freshman year. Something had happened and when they broke up she had come home with the guys ripped shirt covered in his blood. She still wouldn't talk about it.

They were tall, wore cut off jeans and muscle shirts, had large biceps and actual abs, they were all chattering around someone and smelled heavily of reefer.  
"Come on the party will be awesome I guarantee it!" One of them said, he had bright blonde hair and was leering over a girl in a white sunhat.  
"Yeah I would but I need to-Dipper!" Pacifica said quickly slipping out of the circle and running up to him. She wrapped an arm around his and hugged it close to her chest. "Sorry gotta go!" She said before pulling Dipper back in the direction he had been coming in.

She was wearing a purple bikini, a white wrap and a large sunhat, her sunglasses masked her eyes perfectly.  
"I am so happy to see you!" She said loudly as they walked away leaving the larger and older boys behind them quickly. Dipper's heart was beating double time and his elbow felt sweaty where she was holding it.

"Uh what was all that?"  
"I'll tell you once we're further away. What did you guys pack for lunch?" She said under her breath and very aggressively. Dipper had no choice but to let her pull him along and tell her about the sandwiches that Soos had insisted on making.

* * *

"So you know I just got to thinking...what if she likes guys like that? Bigger, stronger...really...you know?"  
"Masculine?"  
"Exactly." Mabel had sat up and was leaning against the totem pole looking at Dipper as if he were the biggest idiot in the world.  
"So you plan on beefing up for your sweetheart or something?"  
"More or less. I just, I don't want to loose Pacifica. She means a lot to me. And well. Mabel look at me! I'm a noodle! A noodle in a hat!" Mabel rubbed her eyes in exasperation.  
"Okay that is so stupid of you. I hate to alpha twin you out here but seriously. Just stupid."  
"How is being afraid that I'm going to loose my-"  
"Because I would never in a million years date any of those losers. Dummy." Dipper stiffened before slowly turning to where Pacifica was standing. She had closed the door to Soos's truck, her hair a mess, her eyeliner looked as if she had been screaming and her clothes rumpled. Wendy stood beside it.

"In my defense she told me to pick her up as a surprise." Wendy said holding her hands up defensively. "You nut cases work your lovers quarrel out I'm going to fix the gutters Soos assigned me to do on Monday." The red head quickly took her exit stopping along the way to grab Mabel under the pretense of 'needing an assistant.'

Dipper was still sitting on the grass. He looked up at Pacifica who crossed her arms and tightened her lips. A brisk wind blew through and messed up their hair. Dipper was covered in a film of dried sweat and he felt incredibly naked in front of the girl.

"You seriously think I would date one of those testosterone freaks? Do you forget who asked out who first?"  
"Then why were you hanging out with them?"  
"I was looking for you guys! It's not my fault your directions are all unnecessarily vague!"  
"Why didn't you walk away? Or insult them?"  
"Dipper they're twice my height and seven times my weight. Not to mention that they wouldn't leave me alone until you showed up." She walked over and sat down next to him. For the first time Dipper realized he was actually about an inch taller than her. And an inch was an inch after all.  
"I'm sorry." He said reaching out to touch her shoulder.  
"Don't touch my clothes you're sticky and gross." She grabbed his hand and held it in one of hers. "And you should be."

"I was stupid."  
"Understatement of the century."  
"I was just...worried."  
"Dipper those guys were idiots. I was just indulging them because I couldn't get away. Honestly if I could I would have bolted sooner."  
"You're just so...perfect. I don't want to loose you because I'm well...weak."  
"Didn't you play the sousaphone? Those things are heavy as a person. You've spent more time in those woods than the lumber men and have gone hunting for monsters. Trust me Dipper you are far from weak." Pacifica said.  
"And don't think I can't handle myself against some meat headed jocks. I am Pacifica Northwest after all. I can fight anyone." Dipper had to stifle a laugh because he knew she would hit him. And he didn't want to find out whether or not she meant what she said.

"I'm sorry for being stupid."  
"Hey if you want to bulk up go for it. Just remember that I like you this way too." Dipper closed his eyes, grit his teeth and quickly placed a kiss on the top of her head picking himself off of the ground to do so.  
"Thank you." He said trying not to cough. Pacifica had gone as red as a tomato and could only stare straight ahead.

 **Alex Hirsch owns Gravity Falls I own nothing. Not even this computer. Please read and review and remember to PM or leave a comment if you have any ideas of what kinds of one shots you would like to see happen next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing, not even this computer, any ideas for future chapters just send me a PM or leave something in the comments. Please remember to read and review that would be awesome. Now onto the story! Sorry in advance if it is short.**

"Okay so I think that as long as we don't-" Wendy paused and turned around to look back at Pacifica. She was already panting and they were not even halfway up the trailhead. Wendy could still see the parking lot from where they started.

She didn't exactly blame the girl for going so slowly, she had on just bought hiking boots that resembled something plastic that a little tourist would wear, a super thick jacket, a baseball cap and what looked to be pink camouflage. On top of that she had two duffel bags and was dragging a wheel suitcase behind her.

"Are-we-huff-almost-pant-there?" Pacifica asked as she drew level with the redhead.  
"Ummm." Wendy chewed her lips before pointing behind them. "We were there. And we need to get." She pointed up the trail towards the top of the mountain. "Way up there. So no. Not even close." Pacifica paused to close her eyes, let out the loudest groan that Wendy had ever heard come from a five foot tall person before opening her eyes again.

"Fine like, lets get this over with." Wendy was already starting to regret agreeing to bring the girl with her on her camping trip. It wasn't supposed to be long, just an over night thing that she sometimes did whenever her family got completely and utterly unlivable. So when she had learned that Pacifica wanted to go along she was surprised to say the least. She had never really thought of Dipper's girlfriend of being the outdoorsy type. And this just proved her point, everything that the girl was wearing was clearly just bought, she had packed too much and probably no food, or if she did bring food it was fancy smanchy rich people food.

Wendy had brought a knapsack, a one person tent, a blanket, an axe and that was it. She packed light, moved lightly and knew the woods enough that she could find fresh water and a camping site. But where Wendy eased through the woods like a deer Pacifica trundled through like a bear, bumping over every root in the trail, her bags slapping and she was breathing heavily the entire time.

When they got to the first major hill Wendy paused. Pacifica managed to pull beside her and look up.  
"Is-that-pant-where the-pant-campsite-pant-is?"  
"Nah, this is just the start, it all gets hard from here on out."  
"That wasn't hard?!"  
"Do you want me to take a bag or two? It will be faster." Pacifica seemed to debate before she gritted her teeth and started hiking. She began to put on speed and was a quarter way up before Wendy moved. Wendy kept an eye on her and shook her head. For a kid who grew up near the woods her entire life she didn't act like it. Going the hardest way, way too fast, and not at all with any sort of grace. Then again she had lived in a freaking mansion most of her life so it wasn't a complete surprise.

Pacifica seemed to pause, she took a deep breath. That was when Wendy saw it, a enormous mud puddle in front of the girl. She was starting to move, leaning way too far back. Not to mention it was a well known fact. Never. Ever. Step. In. A. Mud. Puddle.

"Pacifica wait!" Wendy had to sprint forward to grab the girl as she slipped. Pacifica didn't even scream, she was too surprised. One moment she was standing the next moment she was flying through the air with her bags right beside her. Wendy let out an ooff as she caught the girl and one of her bags. The others went bouncing right back down to the bottom. Pacifica stood there stunned as Wendy pushed her back to her feet.

"You okay?" The redhead asked checking her over quickly. Her normal calm demeanor replaced with a practiced urgency. Pacifica nodded.  
"I actually would love it if you carried the bags for me." Wendy ground her teeth together before turning around and heading back down the hill. This little brat was going to make her escape from her family a real chore.

* * *

They finally reached the summit where Wendy wanted to camp and they reached the second problem. Pacifica had only brought a blanket and no tent. On top of that most of her food was canned.  
"We are out here for one night. What would you possibly need cans for?"  
"Well I see them at Dipper's place all the time. I just figured, you know, what else would like the lower class eat when they're pretending to be hoboes?"  
"I actually have a few hoboes in the family blondie so watch the phobia's." Wendy said calmly as she began to set up her tent. "I think we could share this thing for one night. It would be snug but nothing too bad." Pacifica grimaced before nodding.

Wendy was starting to feel optimistic, the evening was beautiful, the mountain range large and she could see for miles around, just wilderness. She felt strangely zen. Gravity Falls was on the other side of the mountain so they would get amazing stars at night, not a single man made light at all.  
"I'm going to work on making this place livable, you mind looking for firewood?" Pacifica stood up without responding and cut into the woods. Wendy shrugged before she started to organize the campsite. Focus on clearing the ground, setting up a fire pit, and going through some food rations.

"At least Northwest brought granola bars." Wendy thought as she counted out fifteen, they were the fancy kind that had a bunch of white chocolate in them, not the kind Wendy would have packed but at least they wouldn't starve. And on top of that she saw a few berry bushes she knew were safe to eat so that meant that they would have a little more variety than just the food that Wendy had packed for herself.

She stood up and stretched, she moved her flannel shirt so that it was wrapped around her hips and breathed in. It was a lovely day, she had spent a good amount of time hiking and could probably sneak in a couple more hours tomorrow before getting the princess home. Not to mention she had someone to talk to for once, so that would be pretty neat.

That was when she heard the scream.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
"Pacifica!" Wendy picked up her emergency camping axe she had left lying next to her tent and went sprinting into the woods. The tracks were clear enough to see, the girl had left them as easily as she had left her own luggage next to Wendy's tent. She just had to follow it and she would find.  
"Oh geez pacifica." Wendy said as she saw the girl sitting in the stream, it was a pretty deep stream and she was up to her hips in water, it had splashed up to her hair and ruined her make up. Wendy didn't even know why she had been wearing make up but she wasn't surprised.

So there Pacifica sat, her hair in thick clinging chunks absolutely soaking wet, her outfit was a mess and she was just sitting there like a loon. Most of the wood was sitting in her lap, also drenched.  
" .Terrible." Pacifica snarled out as she awkwardly climbed to her feet. Most of the firewood drifting away.  
"What happened?" Wendy asked concerned as she helped the girl back onto the bank.  
"I must of grabbed too many, it was piled over my eyes and...I didn't see the stream." Wendy bent over and picked up a stick between her pinky and thumb, she looked it over before looking back at the girl.  
"Where did you get this stuff?"  
"It was all around the trees, I guess they might be vines or something...why?"  
"This is poison ivy, the kind that grows up trees like vines. You said it touched your face?"

* * *

Pacifica was shivering in a couple of blankets and a new outfit. Wendy was sitting beside the new firewood, pointedly not poison ivy and was trying to get it started. Daylight was almost gone and it was getting cold. Between trying to keep the blonde rich girl from going completely hysterical after finding out she had been holding poison ivy in her arms, against her face, walking in it and having a few of the thinner branches falling down her tshirt and shorts, gathering new firewood, and bathing an angry bitter Pacifica in a stream to try and get the most of the plant off, it was almost dark.

"I feel like a hoboe. I never thought I would be reduced to taking a bath in a freaking lake."  
"First off it wasn't a lake it was more of a river, I'm sorry that it was so cold but you needed to get as much of the stuff off as possible."  
"Yeah but you didn't need to be there."  
"I can't trust you to find decent firewood I'm not trusting you to try and take a bath on your own." Wendy said bluntly. She wasn't going to deal with any attitude on her night off.

"This was a mistake."Pacifica said standing up and pacing. "I look horrible, I nearly broke my neck, I think my heel is twisted, I had to take a bath while being babysat and after that I am going to be disfigured by poison ivy!"

"What do you mean you twisted your heel?" Wendy said concerned as the fire finally caught and began to grow. Pacifica sat back down and took off a slipper that she had put on. Wendy hadn't questioned why she brought the things but she wanted to.  
"Look, it's all bumpy and gross."  
"Those are blisters, how new are those shoes?"  
"Just bought them."  
"Figured, yeah you want boots that you've broken in, next time wear some that you've owned for a while."  
"I've never worn any sort of hiking boot before in my life." Pacifica said quietly staring into the fire. "In fact the closest I've ever been to camping was when I went to Aspen. And we had a cabin with internet access." Wendy sat back on her haunches and looked at the girl. The fire was playing across her face and lighting up her hair, making it turn into a christmas tree at a show. Her face was very pale underneath all of the make up, and here Wendy had figured she would have an orange tan.

Wendy's skin was brown from all the time in the sun, her freckles standing out from her skin like a few islands in a sea.  
"Pacifica why did you want to come out here? I mean if you've never gone camping before." The girl took a deep breath before looking at her.  
"To be more like you." Wendy let the fire play over her face for a few seconds.  
"What?"  
"I know Dipper used to have a major crush on you when you guys were younger. I know that he still really likes you, not just as a friend but as a person. And well, he's so sweet and amazing, and and cool. And like, I dunno, I thought if I started to act like you more, go hiking and camping and be all..." She gestured to Wendy before dropping her arm. "I thought that there would be no chance of me loosing him. But I can't do this right at all. Of course I can't. I'm terrible."

Wendy stood up and rubbed the back of her neck. She hated it when people got emotional like this, she could hardly do her own emotions right! So comforting her friends girlfriend...she was lost here. Wendy went and sat beside the girl. Thankfully Pacifica wasn't crying, but she was staring into the fire very intensely.

"Look Pacifica. I get that you're nervous about Dipper. And while I'm super flattered just...I am not interested in him at all. He is nowhere near my type. And well, he chose to date you. Trust me on this, while you might have asked him to date he still agreed to it. That's a lot of it." Pacifica was now looking at the older girl, fire playing on their face and lighting them up like a couple of movie screens.  
"Dipper likes you for you. And he isn't going to just change that. You can try doing this but I'll save you some time. He will just tell you that he likes you because you're persistent, you don't take dirt from anyone and you are strangely charming in your own weird 'My Dad can buy and sell your Dad!' way. So don't worry too much. I try not to."

Wendy was looking up at the stars, they were out in full force tonight and she could make out a million different constellations.  
"Hey, that one's the big dipper! And theres little dipper!" Wendy pointed out to Pacifica, the girl looked, squinted and her eyes grew wide as she identified the star points. Exploding billions of miles away.

"You really think all that?"  
"Dude I know all of that. Dipper seems to like confidence, and you're probably one of the few people his age that is confident. Be good to him and he'll be good right back. Break his heart and I'll trick you out here and leave you for the wolves." Wendy said simply before grabbing a couple of protein bars and handing Pacifica one.

The blonde and the redhead sat outside watching the night sky and listening to the fire crackle for a few more hours. Wendy only had to tell Pacifica not to itch once and she complied. It was almost midnight when they both clambered into the tent to sleep.  
"If I get any of your smell in my clothes-" Pacifica was threatening to sue her before she stopped. It would be bizarre. Not to mention Wendy was way more likely to get the smell of her perfume stinking up the tent instead.  
"If I get poison ivy from you...well I'll let you imagine what I'll do." Wendy finished, Pacifica shuddered before turning over so they were back to back.

"Hey Wendy?" Pacifica said softly as she drifted off to sleep.  
"What's up?" The girl said as she snuggled deeper against the hard ground.  
"Thank you. For everything. I had fun amazingly enough."  
Wendy grinned slightly. "No problem. Goodnight."

The two fell asleep as the night slowly went on.

 **So again don't be afraid to read or review, in fact please do both, any ideas just PM me or leave them in the reviews. I own nothing not even this computer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing, not even this computer please remember to read and review. It keeps me going. This is almost directly after the last chapter. Sorry if this chapter is a little short**

"Just let me die." Pacifica whined on the couch of the mystery shack. She had been ostracized to the hut since the poison ivy took affect. Her parents had kicked her out of her house because they didn't want her 'filth' to rub off on any of their expensive things. So she had ran to the one place where she thought she might be able to get some sort of help.

Her boyfriends summer house.

Things had been mixed since then. For one thing she was welcomed with open arms, but on the other hand she was in immense discomfort from the vine. She couldn't believe that it was this bad. She had gotten poison ivy once or twice when she was really little but had generally avoided it and situations where she would come into contact with it.

She was laid across the couch with a sweater on, Mabel had insisted that she wear it, loose sweatpants and thick socks, finally to her embarrassment the family had crudely duct taped oven mitts to her hands. The old woman who smelt like a chair would not hear Pacifica's complaints only saying that she would thank her later.

Pacifica did have to give the crazy old lady credit. She had been scratching a little on the way over to the house and absentmindedly picking at her skin for a couple of days now. But with the thick gloves on she couldn't actually scratch. She could squeeze her arms and legs and that helped with the itching a little but in time it would return with a vengeance.

"It's not that bad." Mabel said swapping out the wet washcloth that was on Pacifica's forehead. The brunette had been hovering over her friend all day, switching out the washcloths, getting her something to drink and even pulling the television into the room. Pacifica was grateful for all of Mabel's efforts but it didn't make much difference, her face was so swollen from the few places that the poison ivy had touched that it was hard for her to see.

"I look like an enormous peeling tomato." Pacifica complained pushing herself deeper into the couch.  
"Well look at it this way, Wendy got a little bit of this stuff on herself and now her Dad is forcing her to sit in a bathtub full of forest mud."

"You people are disgusting." Pacifica said as Mabel laid the cool cloth against her forehead. "Careful I just got my hair done and I don't want you to get it greasy." Pacifica bit out.

"What kind of water do you think we bathe in? Or drink?"  
"You use the same water source?" Pacifica said genuinely confused. Mabel rolled her eyes and fluffed up the girls pillow. Pacifica reached around and awkwardly picked up her juice mug, she couldn't hold a glass so they had given her a mug with a straw in it. While it made her feel ridiculous it also felt good to drink something that was cool. She felt as if her skin was on fire.

"I'll be right back, don't scratch okay?" Mabel said standing up. Pacifica nodded, she could have insulted Mabel or defended herself, after all why would she start scratching now? But she only nodded as the brown and pink blob moved out of the room. Pacifica moaned a little in pain before squirming against the couch. That was when she felt it, her legs had moved together and given her a very satisfactory scratching sensation.

Crossing her legs Pacifica began to rub them together, she smiled contently to herself.  
"Sweet Sweet relief." Pacifica said softly to herself. She slapped at her stomach a little and blew out her nose and mouth. She felt a little bad for banning Dipper from coming into the room, after all if was his house...and she had come looking to them for help...but she didn't want him to see her all red and gross and covered in a disgusting rash.

She heard a creak as the house settled and wondered when Mabel would get back, Pacifica hoped that she was bringing lunch. Hopefully it would be more of the beans and rice that Melody had made. They were strangely delicious, very cheaply made but amazingly delicious so she couldn't complain that much. Pacifica continued to rub her legs and arms against the couch and her own body.

She was getting some of the relief that she so desperately needed, it felt as if she were melting a little bit with how quickly the pain was leaving her body.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica's eyes shot open, she recognized the brownish blur that was moving towards her. She quickly redoubled her efforts at scrubbing at her body with the couch. She needed to scratch as much as possible before she was stopped!

"Stop it!" Dipper shouted grabbing her by the ankles and physically lifting half of her body off of the couch. Pacifica shouted out and squirmed in the air for a few seconds before pausing and going limp.  
"Go away." She said as Dipper set her back down and squatted so that they could look at each other. "I look terrible."  
"No you...well yeah okay you totally do. But I'm not just going to let you scratch off half of your skin just because you got some poison ivy on you."  
"Correction got absolutely covered from head to foot in the stuff. I can't believe I thought it was firewood." Pacifica lamented as she pressed her head back into the pillows.  
"I can't believe that you actually went camping with Wendy. How was it? And why did you do it?" Pacifica paused for a second, thinking, debating, judging and then finally answering.

"Girl bonding experience. Wanted to try it, it was okay by the end."  
"You mean when you left?"  
"More or less." Dipper laughed a little as he started to rub her calve softly, not giving any nail, or even all that much pressure. Pacifica could feel it though, she felt it as gently as a breeze, it agitated her poison ivy a little and she squirmed. Dipper stopped and looked down at her oven mitt covered fingertips. He remembered this weird trick he had heard back in school.

Pacifica looked over but did not complain as he ripped the oven mitt off of her arm. Picking up her delicate little pale hand Dipper blew on a patch of poison ivy. A very red and raw patch that was almost touching her wrist. He blew gently against it. Pacifica gasped and bit a little at the pillow. She was glad her face was so red or else he would have seen her blush. Dipper simply continued to blow at the spot on her hand.

"Aaaaahhhhh-" Pacifica said gently as some of the itchiness was almost magically moved off of her hand.

She wished that she had a better reason for him to do this besides relieving some of the pain that she accidentally inflicted on herself.

"How does that feel?" Dipper said smugly looking up at her. Pacifica grinned back at him.  
"Amazing. You're really amazing."

"Whoa so yeah if anyone else walked in on this they would think that you two were begin weird." Mabel said grinning from the doorway holding a bowl full of beans, rice, chopped onions and some lettuce. Dipper and Pacifica looked at the girl who fluttered her eyes at them suggestively.y

 **I own nothing not even this computer, please read, review and give any suggestions in the comments or PM me. Sorry that this one was a little short**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. Any ideas just PM me. Or leave them in the reviews.**

"I can't believe I'm really letting you come with me." Pacifica said as she and Mabel wandered down the department store aisle. Pacifica was wearing sunglasses and a bandanna to cover her hair. She moved cautiously but with direction. Mabel still didn't understand why they were sneaking around so much, they were just buying hair dye.

"I didn't give you much choice did I? So why are you acting so weird today? It's just hair dye." Mabel had accompanied her friend for a couple of reasons, one both Candy and Grenda were busy doing some sort of summer work that their moms forced them to do. Chores and other similar things. Bleh. And also she liked to harass Pacifica sometimes, Pacifica called it harassment, Mabel preferred to think of it as bonding time with her favorite former rival.

And what better place to bond than the sketchy strip mall of Gravity Falls? With it's multiple stores, uncomfortable odors and inedible food stuffs?  
"Shush!" Pacifica said putting a finger to Mabel's lips and hissing. "Look I'm sort of blonde okay? But it's not a solid blonde, so if I don't dye it than I look like a freaking scarecrow."

Mabel opened her mouth in an attempt to nip at Pacifica's finger, Pacifica quickly snatched it back before Mabel could even try. Mabel rolled her eyes at her friends perceived antics.

"And that's a bad thing?" Mabel said pointing out her latest sweater, which was in fact a scarecrow with a goofy grin and goggly eyes and had pieces of hay weaved into it. One of her best yet! It had taken her an entire three and a half weeks to make. Hay was difficult to make comfortable enough to wear with any kind of regularity. But Mabel managed to pull it off.  
"Let's just say it's not what I want to exactly look like okay? So I have to get this stuff quietly. I don't want anyone to know that this isn't natural."

"If it's any consolation I think that everyone pretty much knew. Seriously just let your natural hair show through, it would be cute."

"Yeah I don't exactly do cute hon." Pacifica walked down the aisle and began to go through the hair care products, they were mixed up with combs, hairbrushes and gels. She was only after one thing though and she quickly gravitated towards it. She grinned and slipped the carton into her basket. She had lucked out big time, it was the last one and she had gotten her hands on it! Probably wouldn't be restocked for a while, it was a little bit obscure and she was the only person in town that she knew of who actually dyed her hair.

Mabel on the other hand was taking forever, comparing and contrasting, holding up combs to her own hair and whistling through her teeth. She finally found a dye set she liked herself and looked at the price.

She sighed and moved to put it back. Pacifica quickly reached out and picked the box up, looked at the color and turned to her friend.  
"I'll get this for you, my treat."  
"Really?" Mabel said happily surprised.  
"Why not? I pick stuff up for your brother, I don't mind."  
"No catch?"  
"Why would you even ask me that?" Pacifica asked surprised. Mabel shrugged, the two teenagers turned to leave and Mabel once again slowed down. Pacifica rolled her eyes but waited for her friend.  
"What is it now?"  
"You ever think of going a different color? I bet you would look crazy good as a red head." Pacifica flushed and her eyelids fluttered before she bit her lip and glowered at the braces wearing girl, Mabel just stood there grinning a little. She had just realized what her suggestion sounded like.

"Or not! Either or, totally up to you girl!"  
"I am not going to look like a miniature Wendy. I am sticking with my favorite hair dye so that I don't end up looking like I have brown and yellow hay on my head. Is that so unreasonable?"

"You do you boss." Mabel said holding her hands up defensively. "As long as you get me the neon pink I'm happy."  
"Why neon of all things?"  
"I'm going to put a stripe right here." Mabel said highlighting a section of her bangs. "You know for aesthetic." Pacifica rolled her eyes but relented. It was better to just roll with Mabel whenever she got an idea like this into her head, otherwise it would just make you go insane trying to figure out how the idea even got there in the first place. Today it was pink hair dye, tomorrow it was likely to be something even more ridiculous like giving frogs little top hats and canes.  
"So the shack for this right?" Mabel asked Pacifica as they headed out of the aisle. Pacifica's parents never let her dye her hair at home, they were afraid it might stain the porcelain. So Pacifica had to be creative about where she did it. She used to use a fancy hotel room and just sit in there all day. But now it was Mabel and Dippers house.  
"As long as the water is clear than yes."

The two girls made their way to the check out line and quickly departed the store. Pacifica still moving as if she had stolen something and Mabel skipping along beside her as the emotional support puppy that she acted like.

* * *

Pacifica brought her head out of the flow of water, shook her hair out and opened her eyes.

She promptly screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Staring back at her from the warped and filthy mirror in the shacks bathroom was a pink haired monstrosity. Her head was neon pink, completely and irrevocably changed. Mabel sat up on the side of the tub and quickly shook her own hair out, in it was a bright blonde streak. She looked at Pacifica and then at herself.

"Ohhhh, I think we might have switched the boxes around."  
"You think?!" Pacifica snapped at her.  
"That's what I said." Mabel responded before touching her bangs. "Okay so don't freak out, it's not that bad."  
"Where's your razor?! I'm shaving my head and buying a wig!" Pacifica responded "This is all your fault!"  
"Whoa okay so first of all you're the person who took the boxes out first and gave one to me. So I'm the victim here. Well we both are...but hey you still look awesome as that hair color. So...hooray?" Mabel shrugged sheepishly as Pacifica ground her teeth in annoyance.

Pacifica seethed and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked like some sort of snot nosed punk rocker! She looked ridiculous! And on top of that Mabel had used up the last box of the blonde hair dye. She was completely out!

"Hey there was a ton of screaming up here and I just-whoa." Dipper said as he opened the door. Being raised with Mabel hadn't done anything for his manners so he had barged in without knocking. He stood transfixed staring at the now pink headed girl and his sister who sat on the tub with an apologetic look on her face.

"This is sort of a private thingy Dipper. So if you wouldn't mind getting scarce...that would be great." Mabel said waving her hands at him to leave. Dipper stood transfixed, studying Pacifica's hair. The girl glared back at him. Daring him to say something snotty and embarrassing.

"What?" She snapped out.  
"You look absolutely incredible." He responded. She reddened and looked down angrily at the ground.  
"I look like a freak. What are you even talking about." Dipper frowned and walked into the now very crowded bathroom.  
"I think you look incredible. I mean, it's really different from your normal style and just...wow. I never thought I would get to see Punk! Pacifica. You know...it makes you stand out."  
"Yeah because I've always wanted to look like some sort of rock and roll freakizoid. Thanks for the insult."  
"I'm not trying to insult you!" Dipper said raising his voice a little bit.

"So yeah I'm just gonna-" Mabel squeezed between her brother and the doorframe before finally popping out into the hallway and leaving her brother and his girlfriend in the bathroom alone together.  
"Why don't you like it?"  
"Because it's not me! I look stupid!" Pacifica snapped back. She glared into the mirror at herself. Sure she could work anything, even something as ridiculous as neon pink hair...it didn't help that the longer she stared at it the more she realized that this was her favorite shade of hot pink. Okay she had to admit she looked pretty awesome, but it was unexpected! It was crazy! Her parents would completely freak out over it!

That made her pause. Her favorite color...her parents would flip a switch...and her boyfriend liked it...okay maybe this wasn't a total disaster.

Pacifica tensed up as Dipper wrapped an arm around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. His cheek rubbed up against her hair and he smiled his stupid cute nerd smile.  
"If you really don't like it than change the color again. I for one think that it suits you. Makes you look like a chemical fire, spontaneous but complicated."  
"Did you really just use science to flirt with me?"  
"I blame the fact that I've been doing a ton of chemistry at school."  
"Dummy." She responded. She looked over at where he still had his face pressed against her hair.  
"You know that's gonna stain your skin right?"  
"Nuts to that." Dipper responded and kissed the side of her neck, she responded by squeezing his hand where it loosely gripped her waist. The two stood blushing looking into the mirror.

Pacifica had to admit that the longer she studied herself she realized that she looked less like some ridiculous bird and more like what Dipper said. A fire. It made her feel...passionate.

"Plus this means that I can tease you about how you aren't a natural blonde." Dipper joked. Pacifica responded by digging her well manicured thumb nail sharply into the back of his hand. Hard enough for him to yelp in pain and jump backwards. She had been right, his entire left cheek had been turned a bright electric pink. It looked a little like he had burned it on a stove.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his hand and pouting. Pacifica brought his face close to her own and stared him in the eyes, he would have looked away if he thought it would be safe.  
"Make fun of my hair and I will find a way to destroy you. Boyfriend or not. Got it?" She made her voice as low and intimidating as she could on the last two words. Dipper gulped and nodded vigorously. While impulsive he wasn't stupid. Pacifica seemed to brighten right up, pulled herself back and gave him an affectionate kiss on the nose, making sure to push his hat back so that the brim of it wouldn't hit her on the forehead.

"Thanks for the compliments honey!" She turned and walked out of the bathroom. Dipper stood there for a few seconds still absentmindedly rubbing his sore hand. He felt more sensations in his nose though from where she had kissed it.

 **Sorry if this chapter is a little short, didn't exactly know where I was headed towards the end. Still if you liked this one just remember to leave a review telling me what you thought of it. I only have a couple more chapter ideas so any that you folks might have feel free to leave them in the comments telling me what you would like to see turned into a oneshot in these things!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing not even this computer please remember to read and review. Sorry if this is a little short.**

Pacifica stomped up the steps to the crappy shack. She was furious and about ready to strangle her boyfriend for ignoring her for a week straight. She had gotten one text on Monday and then had heard nothing back from him even though she had tried everything to try and contact him. Now she was ready to split his head open with a shovel.

She rapped her clenched fist on the wooden door and winced when a splinter shot into it. She picked it out before banging again. Every single time she came to this house she felt as if she had another splinter.  
The door was eased open by Stan Pines. He looked as if he hadn't slept in three days, his normal scruffy beard was almost long enough to leave the area of five o'clock shadow and actually need trimming, he wasn't wearing a hat for once which was weird and his bathrobe was covered in mysterious stains, many of them mustard and she was positive that if she spent some time organizing them she would find a code in there.

"Oh geez. Look girly now isn't a great time-"  
"Save it old man. Where's Dipper?" She shoved past him without bothering to be invited in and began to storm through the rest of the house. The entire place while normally not very well maintained now looked completely uncleaned. The only spot that was untouched by the piles of dirty laundry, dirty dishes and mud stains was the old woman's chair. Abuelita sat staring at her soaps trying to ignore the angry pink headed demon stomping past.

"DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted into the shack. "I know you're here! Come out!" Melody and Soos ran into the room, the handy man had lost his shirt and his hairy Sasquatch like body was exposed. Melody looked just as terrible. Pacifica began to wonder if these people lived in squalor whenever she wasn't around and just pretended to be civilized for her sake.

"SSSSHHHH!" Melody said putting a finger over her pursed lips. "Be quiet! Or else-" She was cut off and shuddered

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Pacifica felt her entire body grow cold. She knew that scream.  
"Or else you'll wake him up." Melody finished rubbing her eyes.  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING! WHERE'S DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted trying to run past the two where the screams were coming from. Not screams, howls, howls of fear and pain. Soos blocked the doorway and tried to keep her back with one arm. That was when Pacifica noticed the scratches lining his forearms and across his face and neck. Thick handfuls of his chest hair had been ripped out and he had a tissue wrapped in his left nostril.

"Look dude, it is really not a good idea to go in there right now. It's sort of like that scene from the Exorcist? Where the little girl is sort of screaming and vomiting green stuff on people?" He rolled his hands around nervously. "In fact I should really go and see if Ford needs a bit of-" He stopped shouting once the screams tapered off and wiped his brow relieved. "Oh good, the sedatives kicked in."

"SEDATIVES!" Pacifica shrieked grabbing her hair and pulling, she felt her roots begin to stretch.  
"Don't scare her like that Soos!" Melody reprimanded the man baby. She turned to the rich girl who was still freaking out. "Look it isn't so bad today in fact he has mostly been quiet. We just can't excite him until...well until...I don't actually entirely understand what's happening myself."

"He looked directly into the eyes of a Gremoblin. That's what happened." Ford Pines strode into the room putting his sweater back on. How he was not overheating in the thick red thing she had no idea.  
"A-a what?" Pacifica asked confused, allowing herself to be lead to the couch where she was sat down. The old woman turned down the television set so that everyone could hear what was being said. It didn't affect her television watching, she had seen the show over a million times before and could read the actors lips.

"A monstrosity that resides in the forests of Gravity Falls Oregon. A behemoth that has the ability to show a person their worst fears. It can drive a person insane or catatonic if stared into it for too long." Ford finished sitting down heavily himself, not bothering with a chair, he kept eye contact with Pacifica who could not even think.

Dipper? Catatonic? Insane? Everything began to make sense, why she hadn't heard from him for so long. He had been going nuts!

"Yeah apparently the little genius decided to go tracking one or whatever. Long story short the two of them fell into a stream and Dipper got a full blast of the things creepy eye ray things. According to Pointdexter they're bad without the water, throw water in and you are more or less guaranteed to go nuts." Stan said walking back into the room drinking a can of soda pop and occasionally scratching himself, unashamed that there were people present.

"Thank you for interrupting Stanley" Ford said sarcastically before turning back to her. "Anyway we found him a few hours later and he has been having horrid nightmares, daymares and late morning mares. We can get him to eat a little bit during the evening but we typically have to force it down. And he is a danger to anyone that goes in to see him. Including us and his sister."

"Mabel...where is Mabel?" Pacifica breathed out. It was too much, it was just so unbelievably much.  
"She can sit by him, but it takes a lot out of the both of them. She's scared and he's scared and lashing out. It is not a pretty sight. I wouldn't suggest you seeing him for a few-" Pacifica ignored him and started for the doorway towards where the scream had come from. She wanted to see Dipper Pines, and what Pacifica Northwest wanted she got. She shook off Melody's hand and gave Soos such an icy glare that he shivered and stepped away. The Gemoblin might have it's own evil eyes but so did she.

Pacifica marched to the back room where she was positive the shouting had come from. She didn't bother knocking, none of the doors in this place seemed to lock. If you wanted privacy you would have to physically remove the doorknob. She pushed it in and almost gagged at the choking stuffy air. Dipper was laid across the pull out couch, he was in his boxers and sleeping pants. His shirt was ripped apart on the floor. There were a few piles of dishes, all plastic so none could be broken. He was sweating and shivering. His eyelids firmly closed but light was shining out of them. His hair was slicked back exposing his birthmark.

Mabel was seated next to him holding his free hand, it was balled into a fist and she was rubbing it with her thumb. His other hand was stuck in his mouth and he was chewing on it for comfort. There were broken pens everywhere with his teethmarks, the ink staining the carpet. Mabel looked up, her long hair ragged and her sweater stained, as if she had not removed it for many days. The bags under her eyes thick and dark. She looked at Pacifica as if she had expected her.

"He bit his phone in half raving that it was a device from the government meant to spy on our brainwaves. We stopped him before he started eating aluminum foil though. So yay?" She shrugged, a piece of hair had been crudely snipped off. The piece where the blonde dye had sunk in. She noticed Pacifica staring and touched it. "He was convinced that my hair was harboring a little yellow equilateral monstrosity so I had to cut it. He was calmer afterwards."

Pacifica nodded as if all of this was completely normal and not completely and utterly insane. She sighed and sat down next to her. "You've been drugging him?"

"Keeps him calm." Mabel responded as she continued to pet her twins hand. "He'll be fine, Ford says that we just need it to run it's course. Like a virus, he'll be better sooner rather than later." Her head began to nod and then spin around in a circle, she snapped it back up and blinked rapidly slapping her red cheeks to stay awake. Pacifica looked down as he softly shivered in his dreams.

"I can watch him. He's out like a light right? Just sleep Mabel." Mabel didn't even bother to answer and just dropped her head back and began snoring, her breaths whistling through her braces. Pacifica took Dipper's gnawed hand out of his mouth and began to pet it. The tendons stood out in his thin noodle neck. She pursed her lips and just continued to comfort his hand.

For hours they three sat there, the Pines twins sleeping, one snoring the other shivering and giving out little cries of fear. Pacifica Northwest stayed watching and waiting.

Finally the glow started to leave Dipper's eyes. Almost as if that were a signal Soos came inside with a plate of mashed refried beans and a spoon. Pacifica took it from him as he picked up Mabel and pulled her out. He didn't need any spoken instructions to leave immediately, her look still left him cowed.

Dipper's eyes opened and his pupils nearly filled the entire eye. He looked around wildly before finally settling on the plate in front of him. He picked it up and began to slurp the beans down quickly, desperately. As if he hadn't eaten in days. He stretched his arm out expectantly. Pacifica not knowing what else to do grabbed half a bottle of water that was left next to the bed and pushed it into his hand. He didn't bother to look back at her and just chugged the entire thing, almost forcing the beans down his throat.

Ford stuck his head in surprise. "He ate it all by himself?"  
"Is that a good thing?" Pacifica asked Ford merely nodded and pulled his head back out. Dipper's shoulders tensed when he heard her voice.

"Pacifica?" He called out. He did not look at her, he couldn't. If he was wrong and this was just another nightmare then he would die of a heart attack.  
"Yeah. I'm here. Are you okay?" He shook his head no, he buried the side of his head into the sweat stained pillow and tried not to think.

The visions. Good God the visions. He would be watching, floating above his own body as it ran around a dark room, a stone room shaped like a pyramid. And he would be holding an axe, no matter how fast Ford, or Stan, Soos or Mabel or anyone ran. They would never escape his axe. It would split Wendy's head, it would decapitate a screaming Soos. Rip open Ford's oversized head and let his brain splatter across the floor. Stan wouldn't even bother fighting back, and Mabel's screaming and crying would be the orchestra. And then when he thought it couldn't get any worse his gore soaked body would turn to him, it would be his shape except covered in bright red blood, and two glowing yellow eyes and sharpened teeth would gaze smiling up at him before laughing.

That was one of the worse ones. Another was him lost in the forest. Pacifica would appear through trees, screaming out his name. And no matter how hard he tried he would never find her. She would be flitting between evergreens and pines, disappearing in poison ivy patches and peeking out at him from four leaf clover gardens. She would be screaming and crying and begging him to help her. But no matter what he did, he could not, he would never find her. Eventually he would just lay down and scream and cry. It had gotten so bad that he couldn't even tell dream from reality.

Pacifica touched his shoulder and squeezed. She knew how anxious her boyfriend could get, and if what they had said was right...he was probably going through a million different nightmares right now.  
"I'm going to stay until you feel better. Is that alright with you?" He nodded again. His eyes burned and he felt another attack of glowing eyes coming on.  
"Pacifica? Please, promise me. Promise me that you won't leave me?" He sounded, young, and small and frightened. Pacifica brushed some hair from his birthmark.  
"I promise." With those words spoken Dipper allowed the supernatural glow to overpower him and carry him off.

 **Please read and review. I own nothing not even this computer. PM me or leave ideas in the comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alex Hirsch owns gravity falls. I own nothing, not even this computer. Just thought I have never actually seen this done. Please read and review.**

Dipper cracked his back as he walked out of the mystery shack and down into the front yard. He had slept great the other night, his night terrors were almost completely gone. Mostly thanks to Pacifica coming over at least once a day to see how he was doing. He took a deep breath in and held it for a moment. It was a lovely day.

The sky was blue, the clouds were clearing out and the pine trees were slowly swaying in the breeze. Something skittered around the side of they yard, just in the line of trees of the forest. He squinted but couldn't spot what it was. From the rustling though he could tell one thing. It was pretty dang big. He shrugged before turning to go back inside.

"DIPPER!" He smiled at the sound of the voice and the creaking of the stairs behind him. He knew that voice very well.  
"Hey Pacifica-" He turned around to look at a wall of yellow. He took a step back in surprise. Standing in front of him was a llama. A really big one too. The thing was nervously bobbing it's head up and down. He simply stood looking up at it and he would swear that it was looking him right in the eye.

"Pacifica?" He called craning his head around the animals neck and back, trying to catch sight of his girlfriend. He intended to ask her where and why she had a south american mammal with her.  
"I'm right here idiot!" Dipper felt his eyes widen as he looked up to the animals face. Her eyes were wide, and her lips were pulled back from her teeth aggressively.  
"What the what?" Dipper said, he was staring right into the eyes of a very angry Pacifica Northwest, he would recognize those eyes anywhere. The biggest difference though was that she was a llama. "This is different. What happened?"  
"YOU TELL ME!" She shouted butting her head against his, "All I know was that I woke up like this! I freaked out, wrecked my room and had to break a window to get out of my house! I ran all the way here! UGH! I look horrible!" She finished sitting down heavily on her rump. She was right about that, now that Dipper had a closer look at her he could see twigs and leaves stuck in her long luxurious fur, dirt streaked her hoofs and stuck to it in large mats. Her fur was long and had caught just about everything she had ran past, not to mention her legs were damp. Probably by falling into a stream.

"I have a stupid ugly llama face!"  
"Hey! Hey! Don't put yourself down!" Dipper said taking her face in his hands and holding it back up. "You do not have a stupid ugly llama face!"  
"Dipper I am literally a llama. I have hoofs and everything. I am a South American camel! A fancy furry camel! Oh man!" She swung her head out of his hands and her eyes widened. "What if this is because my Mom's grandmother was from South America?"

"Okay I doubt that it's that. Don't worry, we will figure this out. Come inside and lets see if anyone else is up." Pacifica gulped, maybe this would be her break today and only the smart guy would be awake and could fix her in a jiffy.

Of course her luck was horrible. Everyone except for Ford was awake and eating extra thick pancakes with small tufts of hair coming out of them. At least the ones that Stan made, Abuelitia's were light, fluffy and utterly perfect. Soos had a pile that was around three dozen high, Melody rivaled his appetite pancake for pancake, her dribbled with strawberries and honey. Mabel had a book in front of her and was doodling, every few seconds taking a bite of pancake that dribbled syrup and whip cream. The entire household paused in their actions and looked up as Dipper walked in with the meek llama in tow behind him.

"I don't care where you found him you're not keeping him." Stan said simply the second that the two entered the kitchen. "Two barnyard animals I'm not allowed to eat or exploit in the mystery shack are enough. No llama."  
"Waddles and Gompers are a part of this family! Keep the llama Dipper! We can call her Queen Fancy fur!" Mabel shouted jumping out of her chair and running over to where the two were standing. Mabel stretched out her hands to touch what she assumed was a new member of the mystery shack family.

Pacifica reared backwards, slamming into the opposite wall and rattling the pictures hung up.  
"Oh my gosh keep your sticky fingers away from me!" She shouted. Everyone just stood surprised. Soos who had half a pancake in his mouth just let it fall to the floor with a wet thump.  
"Pacifica?" Mabel shouted surprised, yanking her hands back as if the llama was now a hot oven.  
"Well this is different. Even for us." Melody said as she pushed her stack of pancakes back. Soos just stared in open mouthed amazement.  
"Dipper what did you do?" Mabel said suspiciously turning to her brother and glaring him down.  
"What? Nothing!"  
"I woke up like this. Now fix it."  
"Kid we had nothing to do with this. I have no idea what to do here." Stan said as he took a pancake in his hand and just bit into to beginning to chew appreciating the consistency that his arm hair gave the breakfast food.

"She meant Grunkle Ford. Is he awake?" Dipper spoke to his great uncle. Stan shook his head and swallowed pounding on his chest to get it down.  
"Nah. Sixer was asleep when I left him, he stayed up until three scribbling again. I doubt he'll be up before noon." Dipper massaged his eyes before turning back to his animal girlfriend.  
"Sorry Pacifica." Pacifica growled at Mabel who had tried to sneak a pat. Mabel pulled her hand back sharply and a splat of maple syrup landed on the ground.  
"Whatever. I just-whatever." She turned around and walked into the living room, trying her best to not slap into anything. Dipper started after her, Mabel ran back into the kitchen and aggressively washed her hands before going after them. She wasn't going to be left out of this, it was way too amazing.

Pacifica shouted as her forehead slapped against the doorway. She stumbled the rest of the way into the living room, her face disgusted and livid. She glowered down at Dipper as he walked inside.  
"So I just have to stay like this for how long?"  
"It depends, sometimes Ford will sleep the day away, other times he can go for a few weeks without sleeping." Pacifica looked around the room before finally trying to sit down onto the sagging couch, she settled carefully down on it, it sagged and groaned but held. She sighed in relief before a leg broke and she tumbled to the side, she had to sit back up grumbling the entire time.

"Why me? Why me? Why me!" She said in frustration when she finally got back up. Dipper couldn't sit in front of her or else she would tower above him and be even more self conscious.  
"Don't worry, we'll figure this out. Everything will be fine."  
"If I find out that this is somehow your fault." She began to threaten. He looked hurt before it turned cross.  
"My fault? Why would I possibly turn you into a llama?"

"I don't know. You're the scientific weirdo in this relationship. Not me."  
"WHAT!" Dipper threw his hands up in disgust, she hummed before looking back at him and looking him up and down. He had never seen her face that scrunched up, amazingly enough her floating unibrow had reappeared on her long drawn out llama face.  
"Yeah that's giving you way too much credit. Look just take me down to whatever nerdy lab you guys have and fix this. I know that you can."

"Okay so first of all, none of us did this. Maybe you did?" She stood up and shoved her face into his growling, her lips curled back and he just got a look at how strong her teeth looked, almost feline.  
"ME!" He sat down on his tailbone and held his hands up protectively.  
"All I'm saying is you don't have the best track record! Maybe you accidentally insulted a witch? Or stole something from them?"  
"PUH-LEAZE! I'm Pacifica Northwest! I can buy whatever I want. Anyway I haven't insulted anyone for months! Years maybe! Whatever weirdness is happening has to be a Pines problem, it normally is."  
"Or." Mabel butted in stepping into the room with a few plates stacked with pancakes. "It's no ones fault and you two are just acting crazy." She shoved a plate into Dippers hands and sat cross legged on the floor leaving another plate in front of Pacifica. Pacifica looked down at them and felt her stomach growl. Did llama's only have one stomach? She knew cows had around four...God she hoped she didn't have four stomachs. Dipper sat sullenly eating a few aggressive bites. Pacifica glared down at her food, no fingers meant she couldn't use silverware.

Dipper looked at her.  
"Do you want me to?" He monitored to her food and then to her fork and knife.  
"God. Fine. Whatever." She responded. Dipper reached forward and picked up her utensils before slicing up her pancake. He held up a piece speared on to the end. She leaned forward and took the dainty little piece in between her lips and pulling it off. She chewed as he speared another two pieces for her. She took them one at a time quietly letting her boyfriend feed her. The two still didn't make eye contact, Mabel sat between the two and just chowed down on her pancakes, when she was halfway done she reached across and pulled a few off of Dipper's.

"HEY!" He said, she waved him off and poured some of her favorite syrup over them.  
"Don't worry I don't mind." She responded.  
"Yeah but I do." Pacifica giggled, then snorted and giggled a little more.  
"You two are too much." She leaned forward and took another piece of pancake, this one dribbling some syrup onto her luxurious fur. She frowned down and scoffed at the mess.

"Hey Pacifica? Would it be weird if I borrowed some of your fur...for knitting supplies?" Dipper and Pacifica looked at Mabel as if she had just grown a third head.  
"What? Llama fur is expensive!"  
"Mabel I will buy you llama hair wool. There is no way in a thousand years though that you are getting near my body with shears."  
"How does it to feel to walk by the way?I mean it can't be normal for you at all." Dipper asked her. Pacifica tried to shrug before looking back down at her neck, it felt as if she were looking down a ladder.  
"Weird, as if I am scuttling along on my tiptoes and fingertips. Almost like I'm going to topple over at any second."

"You try walking like a person?" Mabel asked shoveling another pancake into her mouth.  
"You know you alternate between sounding really intelligent and then just insane, it's almost like you're just on the cusp of being very wise and then you just sound crazy." Mabel shrugged and simply began lapping up her pool of syrup that had coated the bottom of her plate. She slurped obnoxiously.  
"I'm still going to try and steal some of your fur." Pacifica scooted backwards away from Mabel, her hoofs ripping up the cheap termite eaten wood.

"Morning Dipper. Mabel." Great uncle Ford said as he walked through the room drinking from a mug with a large red label that said DO NOT DRINK. He walked through the room before backtracking and looking at the yellow llama sitting on a couch.  
"You kids know better then to bring animals out of the forest, it's dangerous to take them out of their natural habitat."  
"Pacifica's natural habitat is in a mall Great Uncle Ford." Mabel responded.  
"Wait Pacifica?"  
"Yeah." She said standing up and wobbling a little on her legs before getting her balance. "Now fix me."

Grunkle Ford studied her for a moment before nodding. "It's good to see that the hair dye has rinsed out completely from your hair. Don't worry kids." Ford looked off seriously into the distance. "I've seen this before."  
"Wait really?" Dipper said surprised.  
"Well something very similar to it. Fiddleford was chosen at random by an ancient universal entity to get transformed into another animal. It was a test to see how far our species could cope in a different body. We found a cure pretty quickly and put it into one of the journals. I believe he ripped it out in embarrassment, being a raccoon for a few days is rather undignified I suppose."  
"So you can get me back to normal right?" Pacifica asked nervously shifting her weight from hoof to hoof. Dipper draped an arm awkwardly around where he assumed her shoulders would be, but felt much more like hips to him.

"Oh easily. Just give me a few hours to get gathered up and approximately twenty five minutes to consume some breakfast."  
"You hear that Pacifica! You'll be back to normal by lunch!" Mabel shouted excitedly grabbing Pacifica's face and squeezing it in anticipation. Pacifica attempted to wiggle her face free but that only caused Mabel to pause and grasp her cheeks.  
"Whoa. You are so soft!" Dipper scratched at Pacifica's side and nodded his head appreciatively. She was really soft, like a well made sweater or fancy silk sheets.  
"You really should feel yourself Pacifica."  
"You two are so weird." She said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

"Okay so you are sure that this won't kill me right?" Pacifica shouted from the mystical circle she was standing in the middle of, surrounded by the most intricate abstraction of hopscotch pieces she had ever seen. An enormous ray gun was pointed directly at her. "This is one hundred percent safe right?"

"Don't worry, I'm wearing safety goggles, and I am a solid eighty percent sure you will be fine!" Ford shouted, with a mixture of science and magic and science so advanced it really should be labeled magic they were going to hit Pacifica with a ray that should turn her back to normal.  
"Wait eighty percent? Isn't that a little low?" Dipper called from the panel of buttons he was monitoring. Ford shushed him and flipped the main switch, Dipper quickly began pushing the buttons that his great uncle had pointed out to him before. They blinked and flashed and beeped. He tried to keep up as best he could. The other house member were standing behind a glass screen while watching in awe and horror at what was taking place in their basement/bunker.

Well Mabel, Soos and Melody were watching, nervously, biting their fingernails and shielding their eyes from the bright overpowering glow. Stan was still eating a few pancakes and Abuelita was just watching with an amused look in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pacifica screamed as a bright blue light engulfed her. She felt as if she were being buffeted by enormous waves at a beach. All this because some obscure cosmetic entity she didn't even know wanted to mess with people? What was up with that! Didn't the universe have better things to do?

She ground her teeth as she felt her body morph and change, slowly but steadily regaining her old form. Her natural form.

Dipper coughed and waved his hands in front of his eyes, trying to see where Pacifica was, he knew she was out there. Back to normal. She just had to be! Then he spotted her. She was sitting on the ground, her hair bright blonde and disheveled, her eyes wide and surprised and her face flushed from screaming.  
"PACIFICA!" He called out and ran over to her, helping her back up and hugging her tightly. She stiffened and then relaxed, hugging him back before stiffening again.  
"Dipper do not move. Or look down." She hissed out.  
"What why?"  
"I just realized that I am very naked." She must have torn off her pajama's when she transformed into a llama the other night or something. Now she stood in her boyfriends basement as naked as the day she was born.  
"Oh Jesus." He said holding his arms out from his body blushing as red as a beet. The men quickly covered their eyes and turned away as Mabel ran out with a spare lab coat that she had bedazzled and designed for just such an emergency. Or if the entire room caved in, it could glow in the dark and took her a few days to make. She was glad that it finally had a chance to take it out.

 **Please read and review. Just never saw a story that went into something like this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing not even this computer. Please remember to read and review. Sorry that it has been awhile since I last updated and sorry if this is short.**

"I still can't believe that you managed to get tickets! I thought that they were sold out! And here you are with tickets and it's just...AAAAAHHHHH!" Pacifica shouted as she flung her arms around Dippers shoulders and gave him a kiss to the cheek. Her favorite punk band was in town, and the concert had been sold out for months now, so Dipper suddenly surprising her with tickets was amazing!

Of course she had intended to go somehow anyways. But the fact that her boyfriend had gotten her these tickets just made them all the more sweet. She paused when they got halfway to the coliseum where it was going to be hosted.  
"They were sold out back in September...before you even got here...Dipper Pines did you get these tickets before we started dating?" She smirked saucily at him and he blushed and rubbed at the back of his head.  
"Hee-hee...well it's sort of like this...I just thought that if I could get a date with you this would probably be the thing right? You liked punk and rock and loud stuff so I hoped that this would interest you..."  
"You are too sweet." She said and gave him another kiss to the other cheek. Dipper grinned with the compliment. Two kisses in five minutes, this was going to be a good night. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the opening. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black top that looked like it was top of the charts main brand, and she had put a hot pink streak in her hair...her parents would have had a heart attack if they saw the way that she looked right now.

Dipper was just wearing a black tshirt and a regular pair of jeans. This was really the sort of music that Pacifica liked. Then again she liked all sorts of music. It didn't really matter, he had caught her listening to Beethoven once, and another time she had been dancing and singing loudly to a pop band from Russia. It really didn't seem to matter to her what she listened to as long as she actually listened to something. She just happened to love music.

So Dipper was more than happy to indulge her.

It was going to be a great night.

* * *

"This is going to be a terrible night." Dipper muttered to himself. First Pacifica had insisted that they stand right next to the stage in the middle of the most pit, then he realized he had forgotten his ear plugs and would probably be deaf by the time that they left, and then some guy had spilled his drink on Dipper's shirt so it was sticking to the back of his back and if felt absolutely disgusting. He just wanted to be back at the shack studying his journals or something.

Another blast of music blasted past him and he could actually feel his teeth starting to grind together. He then felt a bump to his left, he looked and there was Pacifica, she was jumping up and down and shaking her head aggressively to the music, it looked like she was in the middle of a twister and was enjoying every single second of it. She looked at him and grinned widely, her had was flowing around her and her smile was infectious. Dipper returned it. He smiled down at the ground afterwards.

She was having fun, and wasn't that the important part? He grabbed her hands and she began to jump up and down with him, pulling him closer until his arms were resting on her shoulders. She whooped into his ear, he could see her do it, but he didn't hear it over the lyrics. She just smiled and kept on dancing, he let her lead him around, he had two left feet and really just went along with whatever she had him do.

The song ended abruptly and the two stood there pant and smiling at each other.  
"I have to go and powder my nose. I'll meet back up with you okay?" She shouted into his ear, he nodded and stuck his pinky into it trying to pop the noise back in. She giggled a little and walked off.

It was an insanely nice gift for Dipper to surprise her with. She had not expected it at all. She weaved her way through the flock of people. She got to the main hallway and paused. She caught a bald guy checking her out, unsurprisingly as she was gorgeous. Still he looked like a real big creep, she walked through the rest of the halls and got to the ladies room. There was a line of course. She waited and caught something out of the corner of her eye. The bald guy. Again. He was by the concessions window. Getting something, she thought, just a cheap bag of chips. Maybe five bucks. She noticed him looking at her again. She didn't catch his eye.

Creeps. They were everywhere these days, even in the relatively quiet burg of Gravity Falls. Pacifica finally felt the line move, she got in did her business and got out. She walked out and was almost mad enough to spit. The creep was still there! He was loitering around the bathroom doors, just leaning against the wall and waiting. She had to walk past him in order to get back to Dipper, who was probably wondering what was taking her so long.

He probably did think she was powdering her nose, the boy had no sense of self grooming. Then again she had reapplied some make up but that was beyond the point. She strode past the bald creep without bothering to look at him, she didn't know him so why should she even bother.

"Hey." He said straightening up and walking beside her. "How you doing? You here alone? Hey. Hey, how you doing?" She took a deep breath, of course she couldn't get away.  
"Fine. And no my boyfriend is here somewhere."  
"Sure, yeah definitely he is. All you punk chicks have boyfriends right? You in one of those open relationships? What am I saying of course you are. Hey, cutie where are you going? Just want to talk. You're a pretty girl. That was a compliment." His tone got icy, she turned and match his tone with her look.

"I know already,so congratulations on stating the obvious, want a cookie?" He frowned and followed after her, she didn't try to walk any faster. Why should she?  
"Hey. I was just giving a compliment. You stuck up little bi-"  
"Finish that thought and I will eviscerate you." She warned turning around and pointing at him directly in the face. He grasped her wrist and squeezed. Honestly it was sort of pathetic, him actually trying to hurt her.

All Pacifica did was grab a hold of his wrist, twist it around and pull him sharply forward bringing her elbow up to hit him directly in the sternum. He took a deep gasp of air as he lost all of his breath. She stood over him as he fell to the ground grasping his chest, she put a sneaker on the top of his head and pushed down on his head, grinding it into the concrete floor.

"Ever try that on a girl again and I will find out, track you down and break all of your fingers, and ribs, and rip out your vocal cords. Got it?" She said, he nodded still gasping for breath. She rolled her eyes and stepped back. Pathetic, guys like that were just complete creeps.

"Pac." She heard, she turned and there was Dipper holding a hotdog in one hand and a shocked look on his face. A little bit of mustard fell off of his hotdog and landed on the floor.  
"Oh! Sorry that you had to see that." She said as she walked over and took the overpriced meat tube out of his hand. She took a bite and grimaced, she thought it would look cool but she forgot how disgusting the things tasted. She grinned around the hotdog chunks, trying her hardest to not spit it out. She could tell that her face was turning green.

"I never knew that you could do that." He said surprised as she quickly swallowed and stuck out her tongue, trying to get the flavor out of her mouth. She turned and smiled at him.  
"It's not like I'm sort of a damsel in distress. I can take care of creeps myself."  
"I am super glad to know that." He said still amazed as he took her hand and the two began to walk back to the concert. The creep just lay on the ground gasping and clutching his chest, his eyes filled with tears. Dipper gave her hand a little squeeze and she returned it.

 **Well next one is the final one. The final oneshot. Enjoy. Thanks for the fun time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing not even this computer. This is the final chapter of AAAAAHHHHH! Please remember to read and review. Sorry that this is the ending, I just don't think that there is anything else to write about after this one. Keeping it up any longer would be tedious and idiotic. Sorry if this is a little short but I didn't have a lot to say in order to finish the story.**

Dipper frowned and debated whether or not to spit on the sidewalk. IT would be rude to so he didn't. He leaned his head against the window and sighed deeply. This was horrible, he had only a few days left and he was so completely and utterly screwed. He had no idea what to get Pacifica for a present. He was going to go back to California soon, in just a few more days.

He wanted to get her a present before leaving, the only problem...well there were a few problems...easily around twelve to thirteen. First he didn't have any money. Second he didn't know what to get her which would equal how much she meant to him. Third he didn't have any money! Fourth he had a time limit. Sixth he didn't know what she might like. Seventh it would probably be too cheap for her, and eighth he had no freaking cash!

Dipper groaned again as he slapped his forehead against the window pane. This was impossible, he had to find something for her, he couldn't just not give her anything. This was his first girlfriend, and she was a summer girlfriend so it wasn't like he could see her easily. On top of that the two of them had gone through a lot since the beginning of the summer. He had to tie it all together with some sort of gift. That was what Mabel had insisted upon anyway, and he hated to admit it but that girl knew a thing or two about romance.

Dipper began walking along the street again. It didn't really help that most of what the stores around here sold was junk or something that was practical but not necessarily a Pacifica thing. Which meant that he had to find something high end and pretty and that she could use or wear often. He could always choose something from the Mystery Shack or something from Great Uncle Ford, but that stuff was mostly just crazy creepy monster junk. and he doubted that the rich girl would appreciate getting a mummified skull that screamed you awake at three in the morning.

So that meant he had to find a jewelry store that he could afford and that she would actually like. He knew that it probably didn't matter to her all that much but it mattered to him. It mattered to him an awful lot. He wanted to leave her with a positive impression of him. To give her something to look at when he wasn't around.

It wasn't like they wouldn't be able to talk or anything but the point was that he had to leave her a little something of well him. Dipper groaned exasperated as he moved down the sidewalk. Soemthing...he had to think of something...ANYTHING!

Dipper then paused halfway down the street. Wait...okay so he had no money and he had to think of something to give to Pacifica...he just had to think of something that she would like...something that would remind her of him...

Dipper turned to the woods and began to walk into it. The woods always seemed to follow the town around, it choked the town, keeping it fenced in. He was one of the few people who enjoyed going in there, which meant that he knew a thing or two about its secrets. Which meant that all he had to do was be imaginative.

* * *

Grenda and Candy were gross crying as they hugged Mabel. She was just as bad if not worse. The three of them always acted as if they never even talked or anything when they were apart when they could spend literally days at a time talking on the phone. Pacifica rolled her eyes and just thanked her lucky stars that she had said bye to Mabel before hand. She was really anxious to say goodbye to Dipper though...She had a present for him, she knew how much he liked journals so she had ordered one from Italy for him, handmade pages with a pleather cover and a peacock print. She thought it looked pretty darn cute. It was their final day as a couple in Gravity Falls, and she wanted it to be special...Of course she was worrying about whether or not it was too expensive for him, Dipper did enjoy the simple things.

But she had made sure that it was at least practical, that would make up for it.

Some hands wrapped around her waist and Dipper gave her a nip to the ear.

"AAAAHHHH! Dipper!" Pacifica shouted annoyed at how her boyfriend had sneaked up and startled her so suddenly. She thought that he had been saying goodbye to Wendy and Soos. She hadn't expected him or his uncles at the bus station so suddenly. Especially sneaking up on her and biting her ear.

He typically disliked most forms of public displays of affection beyond handholding. But today was special wasn't it? Pacifica grinned and turned around, holding his book up between the two of them. It was shoddily wrapped but she had done it herself which had to mean something right?

"Hey." She said smiling at him sadly. "Wish that you didn't have to leave."  
"Same." He said, he had his hand held behind his back and was nervously shifting. He was sweating nervously. Pacifica smirked, he was nervous and whenever he was nervous he began to sweat, if it wasn't so gross it would almost be cute.

She handed him the book. "I got you something."  
Dipper grinned and opened it up his smile getting even wider.  
"Oh man! This is great! Thank you so much!" He said smiling excitedly at her. She returned the grin back before her eyes widened when he handed her his gift.  
"It's nowhere as nice as this but..." He said rubbing the back of his head nervously. Pacifica's eyes widened, she hadn't expected anything from him...after all this was Dipper "I-am-completely-broke-I-am-sorry-thanks-for-being-the-rich-one-in-this-relationship" Pines.

Pacifica began to slowly unwrap the present, mindful of the expert wrapping job. Of course with a sister like Mabel he had to get used to wrapping a lot of presents for her.  
Pacifica gasped in pleasant surprise at the gift and smiled widely before picking it up out of the wrappings. She grinned and held her hand out, wrist up.  
"Are you going to help me put it on?" Dipper took the bracelet out of her hands and began to tie it around her wrist.  
"I know that charms aren't really your thing but I know how much you like jewelry...it took a little while that's why I'm so tired and it was just something that I thought you might like and I had no idea that metal working was so difficult so most of the symbols don't look all that great and I am beginning to babel and I haven't even asked you what you think of it even though the gift you got me was awesome and you're awesome and I'm a hot mess and well." Pacifica chuckled happily at Dippers discomfort before placing a finger to her lips and pressing it to his. She was smiling widely the multiple different shoddily created yet minuscule zodiac signs clinked around her wrist.

"I love it, Dipper. And I love you." Pacifica said as she stood on her toes and hugged him tightly around the neck. He returned it with just as much force, he doubted that she even felt it or noticed. He could see the bus coming up around the corner of the road. Mabel was still trying to make an excuse to talk with the others.

Dipper pulled back, cupped her cheek with his rough ink stained palm that was still slightly sweaty, and he gave her a kiss on the lips. He stayed there, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer so that she could deepen it. Dipper smiled and added more passion to his lips. The two stood there as their own little group, apart from all of the rest.

Pacifica eventually pulled away for air and blushed smiling widely up at him. Her lipstick smudged and her eyeliner beginning to streak from where he had rubbed against it. She had some of her hay colored roots showing through her dye job.  
"I can't wait to see you next summer." She said as she hugged him closely.  
"Forget next summer I'm going to get down here during winter break." He responded holding her tighter. She grinned against his chest and grinned.  
"I intend to hold you to that." she said. Dipper stepped back and took her hand, the two of them walked to rejoin the rest of the group waiting and watching as he and Mabel got onto the bus.

Mabel was smiling like the cheshire cat at Dipper. At least she wasn't heckling him about it. Dipper grinned back at her and waved to everyone as he began to walk up the bus stairs. He tripped and awkwardly tried to make it look smooth. He grinned embarrassed as he took a seat next to Mabel. She dropped the window and stuck her torso out of it.

"He said that he loves you!" Mabel shouted to Pacifica just as the bus began to pull away.

"AAAAAHHHH! Mabel!" Dipper shouted pulling her back in. He replaced her seconds later and waved frantically. He grinned red faced holding his hat to his head and waved to the departing group, making sure to keep eye contact with Pacifica.  
"It's true though!"

 **Thanks for sticking with this story for so long it means a lot. Please remember to read and review. One last thing I own nothing not even this computer.**


End file.
